Cheating
by Kim Sooyeon
Summary: Yesung membeku. Terpaku di tempatnya. Merasa seakan separuh jiwanya baru saja meninggalkan raganya ketika menyaksikan dengan mata kepalanya sendiri sosok Ryeowook, kekasihnya tengah mendesah dalam pelukan namja lain. Siapa bilang ia tidak marah? Hanya saja masalahnya, hatinya sudah mati rasa. Karena ini bukan pertama kalinya Ryeowook berbuat curang dibelakangnya./yewook/BL/menipu


~Cheating~

Disclaimer: This fiction is MINE! the casts are not T^T

Warning: BL. Might Be OOC. Don't Like? Don't Read!

Pairing: YeWook

Summary: Yesung membeku. Terpaku di tempatnya. Merasa seakan separuh jiwanya baru saja meninggalkan raganya ketika menyaksikan dengan mata kepalanya sendiri sosok Ryeowook, kekasihnya tengah mendesah dalam pelukan namja lain. Siapa bilang ia tidak marah? Hanya saja masalahnya, hatinya sudah mati rasa. Karena ini bukan pertama kalinya Ryeowook berbuat curang dibelakangnya.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Anngghhh...!"

Yesung membeku. Terpaku di tempatnya. Merasa seakan separuh jiwanya baru saja meninggalkan raganya ketika menyaksikan dengan mata kepalanya sendiri sosok Ryeowook, kekasihnya tengah mendesah dalam pelukan namja lain. Di atas tempat tidurnya dengan tubuh telanjang penuh keringat. Mulutnya tak dapat berhenti mengeluarkan desah erotis yang menggambarkan kenikmatan yang sedang ia rasakan.

Air mata mulai turun membasahi kedua pipi Yesung. Namun namja itu tetap diam hingga Ryeowook dan kekasih gelapnya itu pun tak menyadari kehadirannya. Sampai akhirnya Yesung mengumpulkan tenaga untuk menggerakkan kedua kakinya yang gemetar untuk berbalik pergi, menutup pintu apartemen milik kekasihnya yang semula hendak ia kunjungi itu kemudian duduk di lantai didekat pintu, memeluk kedua lututnya.

Bahu Yesung gemetar, air mata masih mengalir dari kedua pelupuk matanya yang menatap kosong, namun sedikitpun ia tidak mengaduh atau meratap. Bibir pucatnya tetap menutup rapat dengan kaku, meski terlihat sedikit bergetar.

Kata orang, seseorang yang tidak menangis saat ia sedang terluka, bukan karena ia mampu menahan kesedihannya, tapi karena saking sedihnya ia merasa, ia merasa lelah dan tak sanggup lagi untuk menangis.

Yesung bertanya-tanya didalam hati, mungkin inilah yang dimaksud dengan perkataan yang pernah ia dengar itu.

"Nnnnggghhh..."

Yesung masih dapat mendengar erangan itu. Mengetahui bahwa kekasihnya sedang mendesah nikmat akibat perlakuan namja lain.

Tentu hatinya patah. Siapa bilang ia tidak sedih dan kecewa? Siapa bilang ia tidak marah? Hanya saja masalahnya, hatinya sudah mati rasa.

Karena ini bukan pertama kalinya Ryeowook berbuat curang dibelakangnya.

Ribuan kali Yesung memergoki, ribuan kali Ryeowook meminta maaf, dan ribuan kali pula Yesung memaafkannya dan menerimanya kembali. Begitu saja.

"Uhhh...ahhhh...!"

Kedua mata elang itu terpejam. Dahinya berkerut seakan menandakan bahwa ia sedang menahan sakit. Kedua tinjunya mengepal sementara tubuh itu masih gemetar. Dan lagi, tak sepatah katapun keluar dari mulutnya. Yesung lebih memilih untuk menangis didalam hati. Meski didalam hatinya itu ia bertanya,

Kenapa Ryeowook tega berbuat seperti ini padanya? Dan kenapa pula ia begitu bodoh masih mau saja bertahan seperti ini? Keledai saja tidak akan jatuh kedalam lubang yang sama. Sementara Yesung sudah jatuh ke lubang itu ratusan kali.

Selang beberapa menit akhirnya suasana hening. Yesung tak lagi dapat mendengar suara desahan itu dari dalam sana. Ia pun berdiri, menghapus jejak air matanya dengan tangan dan bersembunyi di balik dinding sambil menghitung dalam hati.

Ia sudah hapal. Beberapa menit kemudian, kekasih gelap Ryeowook pasti akan beranjak pulang. Maka dari itu ia bersembunyi.

Dan ia dapat melihatnya. Dari balik dinding itu, wajah cerah Ryeowook yang tersenyum begitu manis pada sosok kekasih gelapnya yang melambai pergi. Mengucapkan 'Annyeong!' dengan begitu ceria. Seakan pemuda manis itu merasa sangat bahagia.

Yesung menghela napasnya diam-diam, menatap Ryeowook dari kejauhan sambil tersenyum lemah. Ia melirik ke arah jam tangannya dan menunggu 15 menit waktu berlalu.

Ia juga hapal yang satu ini. 15 menit akan cukup bagi Ryeowook untuk membereskan apartemennya dari jejak seks hingga Yesung tak akan 'menyadari' apa yang baru saja terjadi di apartemen itu. hingga akhirnya Yesung dapat berkunjung masuk dengan entengnya, dan berpura-pura tidak mengetahui apapun.

"Hai, baby." Yesung menyapa Ryeowook, tersenyum begitu lebar.

"Hyungie! Baru datang?" sapa Ryeowook ceria seraya mengecup pipi Yesung. tampaknya ia menjadi begitu senang setelah melakukan seks dengan kekasih gelapnya itu. yah memang, orang bilang seks akan dapat membuat moodmu membaik. Seperti yang terjadi pada Kim Ryeowook sekarang ini.

"Ne." Bohong Yesung

"Happy Anniversary!" sahut Yesung kemudian, masih tersenyum. Meski saat ini hatinya tengah menangis pilu. "Kau mau kita merayakannya dimana? Makan di restoran? Pergi jalan-jalan? Atau apa?" tawarnya

"Hmm...bagaimana kalau kita dua-duaan disini saja? aku sedang lelah dan tidak ingin kemana-mana.." Ryeowook mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu. Yesung terkekeh pahit.

_Tentu kau akan lelah. Berapa ronde tadi kau melakukannya? Di hari anniversary kita pula..._

"Ya, sudah. Kita delivery saja bagaimana? Hyung bawa dvd bagus. Kau pasti akan suka. Kita bisa nonton sambil makan sama-sama." Sahutnya seraya mengelus kepala Ryeowook. Pemuda manis itu tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Ne!"

_Asalkan kau tetap dapat tersenyum seperti ini didepanku, tak peduli sepalsu apapun itu._ _Karena aku tak dapat hidup tanpamu..._

"Hyung, sedang baca apa?"

Yesung tersentak keras. Saking kagetnya ia, namja itu sampai kehilangan keseimbangannya dan terjatuh dari kursi. Dengan pantat menyentuh lantai demikian kerasnya.

Gubrakk!

"Aw!"

"Hyung! Gwaenchana?!" tanya Ryeowook panik

"Gwaenchana..hehe..." Yesung terkekeh malu

"Serius sekali sampai sekaget itu aku tegur. Memangnya hyung lagi ngapain, sih?" tanya Ryeowook penasaran.

"Hehe...tidak apa-apa, kok.." Yesung menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, salah tingkah. Sementara Ryeowook mendelik curiga. Kedua matanya menyipit. Jangan-jangan...

_Cheating_

_Cast: YeWook_

_Warning: NC. Angst. Broken!YeWook_

_Story Starts!_

_Yesung membeku. Terpaku di tempatnya. Merasa seakan separuh jiwanya baru saja meninggalkan raganya ketika menyaksikan dengan mata kepalanya sendiri sosok Ryeowook, kekasihnya tengah mendesah dalam pelukan namja lain..._

"Astaga!" Ryeowook menghela napas panjang begitu membaca kalimat demi kalimat yang sedari tadi Yesung pelototi di layar laptopnya. Ia melirik tajam ke arah kekasihnya yang kini hanya dapat nyengir kuda.

"Kenapa sih hyung suka baca yang aneh-aneh begini?! Setidaknya pilih cerita yang bagus dong! Yang isinya romance biasa gitu!" omel Ryeowook. Ia tidak senang akan hobi baru Yesung membaca fanfiction yang isinya aneh-aneh. Dirinya selingkuhlah, matilah, diperkosalah, lupa ingatanlah, hamillah...

Ya ampun -_-

"Kalau romance biasa itu tidak seru! Pasaran! Bagusnya yang angst seperti ini!" bantah Yesung, membuat Ryeowook menggeram kesal.

"Iya tapi mood hyung selalu berubah jelek tiap kali selesai membaca fanfiction! Lalu hyung pasti akan berubah bad mood saat melihatku, dan melampiaskannya dengan meniduriku kasar di malam hari! Itu selalu terjadi! Aku ulangi, SELALU!" dumelnya lagi, membuat Yesung tertawa geli.

"Hyung senang sekali ya melihatku tersiksa! Tak taukah hyung rasanya tidak bisa duduk dan berjalan dengan benar selama berhari-hari akibat perlakuan hyung itu! Huh!" Ryeowook mendengus kasar. Dan lagi, Yesung hanya tertawa.

"Maaf, maaf.." ia mendekat, berusaha meraih tubuh Ryeowook ke dalam dekapannya untuk membujuknya. Namun tiba-tiba gerakannya terhenti tatkala melihat sebuah bekas memerah yang terlihat begitu kontras di leher putih Ryeowook. Yesung membeku.

"Hickey itu...kau..."

"Ya?" Ryeowook menatap bingung

"Kau! Benar-benar selingkuh rupanya!" amuknya tiba-tiba

"Mwo?!" Ryeowook membelalak

"Lihat hickey itu! Siapa yang membuatnya?! Siwon?! Henry?! Hyungsik?! Sunggyu?! Katakan padaku!" heboh Yesung seraya mencengkram bahu Ryeowook, menatap hickey alias kissmark di leher Ryeowook penuh amarah

Pletakk!

"AW!" Yesung mengelus-elus kepalanya yang baru saja dipukul Ryeowook. Hei berani juga namja kecil ini sama yang lebih tua!

"Hyung babo! Tidak ingatkah hyung menggigit-gigit leherku kemarin malam itu gara-gara kesal sehabis membaca fanfiction yang endingnya aku menikah dengan Kyuhyun, eoh?!" Ryeowook mencubit lengan Yesung gemas. Yesung kembali mengaduh.

"Aw ampun! Benarkah aku yang melakukannya?" Yesung menatap babo

"Hyung tidak ingat?! Keterlaluan! Lihatlah ponselmu itu! Bukankah hyung merekamnya?! Saat hyung mengikatku dengan kalung tali kuning yang hyung pakai di MV Mr. Simple itu?! Kemudian..kemudian.." Ryeowook mendengus kesal

"Arra..arra..aku baru ingat. Maaf. otak hyung masih error sehabis membaca fanfiction hehe..." Yesung tersenyum malu

Ryeowook terdiam. Selalu begini! Yesung selalu cepat bad mood dan berubah paranoid tiap kali habis membaca fanfiction. Ryeowook masih ingat seminggu yang lalu Yesung melarangnya untuk dekat-dekat dengan Donghae, bahkan melarang Ryeowook untuk tidur di lantai 12 hanya gara-gara takut kejadian yang ia baca di fanfiction jadi kenyataan.

'Donghae akan memperkosamu, Wookie! hyung baru saja membacanya! Dia itu kesepian karena ditinggal Eunhyuk jadi dia akan berusaha menyentuhmu!' racau Yesung saat itu -_-

"Wook? Kau marah?" tanya Yesung membuyarkan lamunan Ryeowook. Ryeowook masih diam, mengambil ponselnya di saku dan mengotak-atiknya sebentar.

"Kau sedang apa?" tanya Yesung takut-takut

"Mengirim pesan pada Jongjin." Jawab Ryeowook datar

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku baru teringat satu makanan enak yang pernah aku makan sewaktu promosi dengan SJ-M untuk album 'Perfection' dulu. Aku ingin mencoba membuatnya dan memberikannya pada hyung." Jawab Ryeowook lagi, masih datar. Yesung mengernyit bingung. Apa Ryeowook mau mengajaknya berbaikan dengan memasakkannya makanan enak? Tapi...

"Tapi kenapa pakai sms Jongjin segala?" tanya Yesung heran

"Karena aku membutuhkannya untuk menyiapkan bahan baku yang ingin aku masak." Ryeowook mengambil jaket, memakainya dan berjalan menuju pintu depan.

"Memangnya kau ingin memasak apa sih!" Yesung terdiam di tempatnya, masih heran.

Ryeowook menghentikan langkahnya, tersenyum menyeringai saat melirik Yesung. membuat Yesung bergidik sendiri dibuatnya. Belajar dari mana Ryeowook tersenyum seseram itu?!

"Sup kura-kura!"

"MWO?!"

-fin?-

oooooooooooooooooooooo

Aneh? iya. Absurd? banget. wkwk. maafkan diri ini yang gemar sekali nge-troll kkkk..

sup kura-kura itu ada di SJM Golden Stage. di salah satu episodenya Wook dkk disuguhi Sup Kura-Kura. ada yang ingat?

nyeremin banget sumpah itu kura-kura dalam panci sampe keinget ddangkkoma cs -_- Wook dkk aja sampe ngeri-ngeri sendiri, apalagi Ming! haha XD mungkin mereka juga keingat ddangkkoma dan adek-adeknya haha

dan anggaplah disini wook mau minta bantuan Jongjin buat nyiapin ddangkkoming dan ddangkkomeng (gitu bukan sih namanya? tau ah -_-) buat dijadiin sup ama dia. berhubung ddangkkoma udah ga sama Yesung lagi, udah dikandangin dengan aman :D

okeh. saya mau minta ijin hiatus dulu ya chingudeul :3 jadi gak bisa update utk sementara.

sekian.

gomawo!


End file.
